To Create A Miracle
by BloodyCherry7
Summary: Sakura's friends have betrayed her because of Karin. I'm not really that good at summaries, but please read and review... My first time writing on fanfiction. It's a one-shot, hope you like it!


Hey everyone! I just want to warn you before you start reading the story. This is the first time I write a fanfiction and I'm Danish, so my grammar may not always be right, but I do my best, so please no flames.

Disclaimer: Everyone already knows I don't own Naruto, so why am I doing this?!

This is a one-shot, and the paring is AkaSaku…

* * *

**To Create A Miracle**

_**Flashback**_

I never really understood… Why everyone hated me so much because of the things **SHE** said. I never did anything wrong. I never steeped out of line… But still, everyone believed **HER**, over **ME**, **ME** the person that they had known since they were little. Everyone kept looking at me like I was a piece of trash. Like I didn't belong in the same world as them.

Even my best friend, or actually, ex best friend. The boy I once saw as my own brother, turned his back on me. He left me in the darkness. All alone. Even though he had once promised me, to always be by my side. He would always say that he never break a promise once he made it. But I guess he lied. Just like everyone else. For here I am, all alone, while he stands over there. Under the cherry blossom tree, the tree I once stood under together with him, and all of my other friends. Ex friends. I remind myself.

The friends that turned their backs on me.

I guess I should tell you his name. You know, my ex best friend/almost brothers name…

It's **Naruto**.

Yes, you didn't hear wrong, I did say Naruto.

Naruto, my once, almost brother, is the one who turned his back on me, together with all of my other so called "**friends**".

They never did give me a reason for why they did it. They just did. They just believed **HERS** word over **MINE**…

I guess you could say it's Karin's fault that my life turned out the way it did. After all, it was only after she came, that all my problems seemed to pop up.

I'm not usually one to blame others. But, it's kind of impossible to say, that she's not at fault for what happened to me.

Karin came along with Sasuke, and his team, team 'Taka'.

I was happy to have Sasuke back in the village again. But not for the reason everyone else seemed to believe.  
I didn't love him anymore, at least not in the "lover" kind of way. But I did love him as a brother, and he seemed to know, I only loved him in that kind of way. I guess that's what started our brother/sister relationship. We became good friends, and ended up spending a lot of time together.

But Karin didn't seem to like that. I tried being her friend. But she kept turning me down. At first I was confused, as to why she was doing it. I mean, I hadn't done anything to her. But she, seemed to think otherwise.

I don't know how she did it. But she turned everyone against me. Slowly starting with the civilians. The people who once respected me. Then she slowly started to manipulate the people I loved the most.

She told my friends I was a liar. A whore. She made everyone believe I was weak and useless. She made them believe I was a burden.  
She even told Ino, that I was the one that had started all the rumors, about her being slut, and sleeping with other guys behind her boyfriend, Shikamaru's back. Tch… She didn't even realize that, there was no such rumors about her, before she turned her back on me.

Karin slowly continued doing this with all of my other friends, making them turn their backs on me.

The only ones who didn't believe her, were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino and Neji. I guess they were the only people smart enough, to not believe the lies Karin was saying about me. They tried to help me, they even stood up for me, and tried telling everyone else about Karin's lies. But it was already to late at that time. And they knew it. I knew it… The way people treated me, only got worse. I was looked down upon, sometimes even beaten up by my so called friends.

I cant even count how many times, I cried myself to sleep, while bleeding heavily on my once white bed sheet. Which now looks more red/brown, then white…

I began dedicating my time to training. Sometimes I would even train for days in a row without sleeping, because I knew the nightmares would be keeping me up all night anyway if I tried to sleep.

My once healthy peach colored skin, began turning paler and paler, and soon it began to resemble snow or even paper. My once beautiful shinning silky soft cherry blossom hair, stopped looking beautiful. My emerald green eyes that once sparkled with happiness and love, became dull and lifeless. Soon I began looking like a broken doll. I even began to eat less than I normally would, and it was only because of the five lovely boys, who protected me, and cared for me, that I kept eating. They made sure that I didn't give up hope. That I didn't give up on life.

After two months of full time training, and still being treated like I was worse then trash. I made it into ANBU. I only took on solo missions. Usually suicide missions. I wanted to get killed on one of those missions, that way, I would be recognized as a hero of the village, and hopefully people would then stop looking down on me. But I didn't want to just let someone kill me. The person to be my killer had to beat me fair and square.

Sadly, or maybe it was a good thing, no one was good enough to beat me, so I would always come back alive.

Karin also didn't seem to like the idea of me being in ANBU. I think she was starting to get scared, that people would begin to respect me again, because of my new found status as ANBU. So again, she began to spread new rumors about me. Most of them being about me, only making it into ANBU so that they could send me on seduction missions, where I always would sleep with the guy, I then had to kill later. She spread rumors about me being addicted to these missions, and that I now also would give one free hour to any guy that would want to sleep with me.

I think it was that rumor, that actually broke me… The boys saw it too. They tried to keep my spirits up. But I was already dead. It was exactly four months after everyone began treating me like trash, that I left the village, without anyone knowing. I turned my back on the people, who first turned their backs on me.

When I left the village, I had already made up my mind. I was going to commit suicide, at a big cliff that held dear memories to me. About my family, back in the past were they all still was alive, and were my past friends all still were my friends.

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

_**Current Time**_

**-Sakura's Pov-**

When I arrived at the cliff top, I looked over at the beautiful sunset. I had a long time ago thrown away my village headband, since it held no value to me anymore. I was prepared to jump of the cliff top, with my crystal tears running down my cheeks.

But then I heard a strange noise from behind me. And when I turned around, I saw the whole akatsuki organization standing before me.  
The leader, Pein, walked forward while he stared me down, and then he asked me in that demanding voice of his.

"What are you doing on akatsuki territory, kunoichi?" I just stared at him in the eyes for a while, my tears still running down my face, then I removed my gaze from his, and took in the forms of all the other akatsuki members. But even though I looked at them, I didn't really take them in. My mind was to clouded for that. Actually so clouded that I didn't even notice that the man I once killed some years back, was standing in front of me, alive and well. After a while of just staring blankly at them, I turned back around, wanting to take in the beautiful view one last time, before I was going to die.

"Does it really matter?… It's not like I'm going to stay in this world much longer anyway…" I whispered as an answer, only just loud enough for them all to hear.

"What do you mean?" Again it was Pein that talked. I turned a little so I could look at him over my shoulder, the tears never stopped running down my face, and it seemed like the members of akatsuki noticed this as well…

"I'm going to jump…" I answered him quietly. My eyes clearly looking broken, and he no doubt saw it too, when he looked into them.

"Why would you want to jump? Aren't you the fifth hokages apprentice?" He just kept asking questions didn't he?

"Because I have nothing left in this world, everyone, but a few, turned their backs on me. Everything I once held dear has been taken from me. I can see no reason to still exist… But yes I once were the fifth hokages apprentice…" I don't know why I kept answering him, I just felt like I should.

"Don't jump" He then said, and I fully turned to look at him.

"Why shouldn't I? As I said before, I have nothing left. No one to care about me…" Pein looked around at all the other akatsuki members before he returned his gaze on me.

"You will not jump, because we, The Akatsuki, will fill the void you feel, we will help you. Heal your broken heart… We will become your new family, that you are longing for so much. You just have to accept us and our help… The choice is yours, but believe me when I say… We will do anything, to heal a broken heart." Then he smiled at me, and when I looked around on all the other akatsuki members, I saw them all smile at me too.

"Only a miracle would be able to heal me now…" I whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, then we just have to create a miracle, don't we?" Then he smiled at me with such warmth and care in his eyes along with all the other akatsuki members, that I didn't know what to say. So instead of saying anything, I collapsed down on my knees. I was so confused, and now my tears were streaming down even harder then before.

Then I felt it. A pair of warm arms holding me close, and rocking me back and forth, while humming a soft tune. I looked up and saw blue hair cover my vision, then I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the warmth and comfort of the only woman of the akatsuki's arms.

And right before I feel asleep in the arms of the woman who was at the moment comforting me, I decided that I was going to give the akatsuki a chance at healing my broken heart.

For who knew, maybe they actually could create a miracle for me…

**The End**

* * *

I really hope you liked it, since it's my first and all. Please commentJJJ


End file.
